Aqua De Vida
by Divergentshadowhunter99
Summary: Aden Ravenkey is a normal twelve year old girl with ADHD and dyslexia and a bad past.Well at least that's what she thinks before she gets attacked by monsters that only exist in old myths and legends, taken to a strange camp, claimed by her godly parent and then put on a quest with a bunch of people who are practically n she survive in this new and strange world or not?
1. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood

**Summary: Aden Ravenkey is a normal twelve year old girl with ADHD and dyslexia and a bad past. Well at least that's what she thinks before she gets attacked by monsters that only exist in old myths and legends, taken to a strange camp, claimed by her godly parent and then put on a quest with a bunch of people who are practically strangers. Can she survive in this new and strange world or will her life just keep on getting worse?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus characters unfortunately, I only own my OCs.**

**AN: Hello, thanks for clicking on the story, and if you guys would like to make an OC for this story then please talk or contact me somehow and I will try my best to give you guys what you want and well I hope you will enjoy reading the chapter and maybe the further chapters to come.**

**Aden's point of view**

Beeeeep, Beeeeep.

I groaned into my pillow and muttered "Shut up."

Not that it was going to stop the beeping of my alarm clock but it was worth a try.

I heard one of the care workers yell at me from the other side of the door "Aden! Get the hell out of bed or I'm going to drag you to school in your damn pajamas!"

I made a moaning sound in some kind of response as I fumbled for my clock and attempted to shut it up by pressing the button but in the end it was thrown at a wall and smashed into pieces again.

Well at least it finally shut up was my only thought as I pushed myself up into a sitting position and looked around the cramped up room I was staying in.

The walls were a horrible peach colour and all my belongings were still cramped into the one or two boxes, and my school bag from when I moved back to a home last month.

I pushed the covers off me and winced as my mostly bare legs and arms were hit by waves of cool air.

I thought back to my dream last night, it had been of a boy fighting against a monster like you hear in the myths, he had a long golden sword and sea green eyes and a dark mop of hair.

I shook my head trying to rid myself of the thought that the dream was real. How could something as stupid as that be real? Even if it was like I was really standing there fighting monsters myself.

Another yell now came "You better be up young lady or I'll personally kill you!"

I answered back with a small and barely audible sigh. I really hate living in a foster home most of the time.

I then walked to my own bathroom and took a quick shower.

I should probably say a bit about myself first.

My name is Aden Marie Ravenkey, I am twelve years old, I suffer from ADHD and dyslexia and I live in a foster home.

I have raven black hair which falls to around my elbows in thick curls though I do have a random white streak in my hair which no one knows how I got. I have one dark brown eye and one emerald green eye. My skin is porcelain pale and is decorated by scars my worst two being one cutting straight down my brown eye and a vine patterned one running from the back of my neck to the bottom of my spine. I also have extremely high cheekbones and a few freckles decorating my face.

I have a surprisingly high IQ of 210 which my eidetic memory partially helps as it helps me recall and remember everything I read and most things I see and hear and it comes along with the package of sound changing and my mental subtitles as well which near enough everyone always tells me they envies me of my 'gift' though personally I've always thought of it as more of a curse.

My family, the Ravenkey's, left me at the side of a road a few hours after my birth leaving me with only three items to remember them by, a blanket, a snake bracelet and a dragon ring. Ever since longest I've stayed in one place was when I was from birth to three years old when the family got their owns kids and put me back and ever since then I've travelled from orphanage to orphanage and from foster home to foster home barely staying in one place for more than a year or two.

At the moment I have two best friends called Thora Rose Veton (or Rosa as she refers to Thora or any other nickname) and Alex Knight. Rosa has waist length curly white and rainbow highlighted hair and bright violet eyes. Alex on the other hand has dark brown hair and very dark eyes.

Well that's enough about me. Now on with the story.

Now I was ready for school and I dragged myself down the stairs and all the way to the small school I remembered that we were going on a physics trip today.

I groaned slightly, no matter how much I hate the orphanage I hate physics and trips even more (partially because everything seems to go wrong when I'm in or on either of those two things).

Especially my teacher Mrs Collins. She for some reason absolutely hates my guts and now I have to go on a school trip with her, yeah really looking forward to this trip.

Well anyway I had to literally run for my life to get to school on time to catch the coach to go to a physics lab.

Alex and Rosa were already on the coach by the time I got there so when I slid into the seat in the middle of them Alex gave me a quick smile and asked "Got up late?"

I nodded and said "Damn my care workers."

Rosa grinned at me and asked "Ready to be bored to death?"

Again I nodded but stayed silent this time.

Throughout the bus journey Rosa and Alex kept giving each other worried looks but every time I asked them they just brushed the words away claiming it was my ADHD missing something out but I could tell that they were lying.

It carried on throughout the trip around the labs, and they kept extra close to me which worried me slightly. Why were my friends acting this way around me?

Mrs Collins suddenly started hanging around near my friends and me which worried me even more, why was everyone so close and worried about me today of all days?

It only got worse as the day went on. At lunch three of the popular girls, Tia, Jade and Katie came over to us and Jade sneered "Oh look who it is, its freak united.

I told them "Go away."

They all ignored me as Katie said "Complete with weird emo boy, rainbow haired girl with freaky eyes and adopted girl who doesn't have a home and also has freaky eyes."

Normally I would be able to brush their words off and not even think about them but today, with everyone hanging around near me and giving each other worried looks I was more worked up so my anger just built and I snapped at them "Don't speak like that about my friends."

I stood up and faced them angrily, my fists clenched at my sides.

Suddenly in a flash of a second all three of them were soaked head to foot and had puddles or water all around us except I was completely bone dry.

Mrs Collins now appeared and grabbed my arm and pulled me after her and back into the labs.

Suddenly we came to a stop and she let my arm go before taking a few steps away from me and asking in a strange growling voice "Where is it?"

I frowned and said "I don't think I know what you mean Miss."

She now faced me but it wasn't exactly her.

She looked a bit more monster like than I remembered. Well okay a lot more.

I backed away slightly fairly sure that it was only my ADHD messing with me but the thing, whatever it was moved towards me asking "Where is it? Where is it?"

Now my pace of backing away got faster as I said "I don't know what you're on about."

The thing just did a screechy laugh and a snarl "Oh so you want to play stupid huh? Well maybe you'll change your mind once your arm gets ripped by my claws."

Suddenly the flying monster lunged at me which, on instinct, I screamed at before grabbing the nearest bottle of chemicals and throwing the contents over it.

The monster flinched back sharply before howling and then howls came echoing back and I said out loud "I have really whacko dreams sometimes but I think that this may possibly be taking this scene a tad too far."

Now two more of the same creature appeared next to her, both of them were almost as horrifying as my old physics teacher.

Now they were starting to surround me whilst still hissing "Where is it?"

I repeated again "I don't know what you're looking for but I don't have it I swear."

They all ignored me as if I had just kept silent which I was slightly irritated at but I knew that they were going to attack me again in a minute and now there was more than one of them.

Suddenly a familiar voice yelled out "Aden, catch this."

I spun around to face the doorway to see Alex holding an aqua bouncy ball and Rosa who was eyeing the monsters carefully and muttering "Oh gods. That's all three of them."

I looked at Alex and called back "Why?"

Alex's eyes were purely desperate as he begged "Just trust me okay, we'll explain everything when we're safe."

I glanced at Rosa who looked just as desperate as Alex, then at the three monsters before nodding at Alex and saying "What the hell? Go for it."

Alex nodded before bouncing the ball exactly before it got to me which was weird because as soon as I caught the, what I expected to be a ball, it was actually a sword.

I panicked slightly, why was I holding a freaking sword when I was meant to catch a bouncy ball?

Though I quickly pushed the thoughts away and reminded myself to ask my two friends that later, now I had to focus on fighting these monsters away from me with a sword which I didn't know how to use.

Now all three monsters swooped down towards me, their claws extended.

I dived at the floor whilst swinging my sword up to the claws and cutting a few off.

In a flash Alex and Rosa was now taking one of the monsters each leaving me one to fight with.

I stood up quickly and held the sword awkwardly as it launched itself at me again.

Surprisingly I managed to defend and attack with the sword pretty well especially as I was half screaming "Ahh! I can't use a freaking sword, how can I use a sword if I don't know how? Why am I even holding a bloody sword?"

Suddenly a strange noise came from nowhere and the monsters replied with their shrieks and looked at me and my two friends with lots of hatred before they flew off and smashed about eight windows showering me and my friends with glass.

As soon as they had gone I stared the sword and then at my friends before I said "Okay I know I always said teachers were Satanists but I never actually meant it.

Alex laughed and said "Well only that one apparently."

I asked uncertainly "Seriously?

Rosa answered this time "Yes."

I frowned and double checked "Are you sure about that?"

Rosa thought about it quickly before saying "No."

I nodded and said "Good to know."

Suddenly all the questions I wanted answering crashed into my mind but before I could open my mouth a load of scientists came rushing in and for a moment I thought that they would see us but Alex quickly grabbed me and Rosa and stepped against the wall making everything around us fade to black before a new place was built up around us again.

I stumbled out of Alex's grasp now and said "Okay what the hell just happened?"

Rosa offered "You were attacked by the three kindly ones; Alex threw you your sword which changes into a bouncy ball again if you bounce it and vice versa, Alex and I then came in and helped you fight then Alex just shadow travelled us to a temporary safe spot."

I stared at her and said weakly "You must be kidding me. Please say this is all a joke"

Alex shook his head and said "Well that's basically what me and Rosa do every summer, and you're coming back to camp with us. We were sent to keep an eye on you but you are way more powerful than we first thought."

I closed my eyes and said "Woah, woah, woah! Back up a tad please? I'm powerful? As in me, the ADHD and Dyslexic kid who is adopted, has a messed up memory, has a stupidly high IQ, has a way above average reading speed and has fucked up eyes is powerful?"

Rosa and Alex both looked slightly worried as they said in sync "Yeah, look we'll explain it at camp okay?"

I asked wearily "Camp?"

Rosa extended it for me "Camp Half-Blood, it's where me and Al live for the rest of the time we're not at school or at our parent's house."

I groaned and asked "Why does Camp Half-Blood sound like some kind of Satanist worshipping camp?"

Both of my friend erupted in laughter so instead I asked "So where is this Camp?"

Alex stopped laughing enough to say "A few miles away."

I nodded and said "Let's just get this over and done with."

My friends grabbed my wrists and started to run which I cursed at and started running as well as still clutching the bouncy ball/sword.

After four miles we came across a strawberry picking field.

I stopped for a few seconds before saying "Please don't tell me that Camp is in a strawberry field."

Alex told me "Nah, it's over the hill, see the pine tree over there?

I stared at the hill carefully before spotting the massive tree and nodding before realising "Wait what about my foster home?"

Rosa reassured me "Chiron will take care of that."

I repeated "Chiron. Chiron as in like the centaur who trained Hercules in the Greek myths?"

Rosa said "Exactly like that Chiron."

Jokingly I asked "What even the centaur part?"

Alex looked at me and told me, looking deadly serious as he confirmed "Even the centaur part."

By now we'd reached the top of the hill and I said "So no monsters also attacking us."

Rosa muttered "Be grateful for that."

Now we came to a stone archway and I read aloud the words etched onto the stone "Camp Half-Blood."

Rosa and Alex gave each other another look over my head before saying in complete sync "Walk through the arch."

I raised my eyebrows but did as they said and once I was through I turned back and asked "Was it meant to do something?"

Alex just said "Yes."

"And did it?"

"Yes."

I frowned for a moment before asking "What did it do?"

Rosa linked her arm with one of mine as said "It let you through."

I frowned at her for a moment before studying the massive field below.

There was some normal stuff such as volleyball courts, a beach, and a massive farmhouse.

But then there was also the clanging of swords hitting each other and a climbing wall that appeared to be shooting down lava and rocks and metal workshops as well as archery stations and people summoning up fire and water and all sort of things.

It was strange but in a weird way it felt more like home than anywhere I'd ever been.

Rosa then smiled at me and said "Welcome to Camp Half-Blood Aden Marie Ravenkey."

**AN: Well there you all go, the first chapter is complete. Sorry if it's a bit boring but it sometimes I write randomly boring stuff. Anyway please review and tell me your thoughts on it even if they are all insults I really don't mind and well until I next update I guess.**


	2. Meeting Chiron and Mr D

**AN: Thanks for any reviews, favourite and follows I've received for this story and um well enjoy the chapter I guess.**

**Aden's point of view**

Suddenly Alex appeared next to me which made me jump slightly and he said "Chiron is heading up here now and he'll talk to you and explain about why you're here and you get to meet Mr D and well everything."

I nodded slowly before realising I didn't understand so I asked "Whose Mr D?"

Rosa sat down on the hill, her arm still link with mine which made me have to sit down next to her as she answered "He is basically the head of the Camp."

I nodded and asked "And Chiron?"

"Activities director and basically Mr D's advisor."

Again I nodded before saying "Right."

Now a centaur came galloping up the hill towards us which both Rosa and Alex stood up as, me following their fashion a second or so later.

As he approached I muttered to Alex "Well you really weren't kidding about the centaur part were you?"

Alex shook his head and said "Nope. If it makes you feel better he's the only one at Camp, the rest are in the wild."

The centaur was now in front of us and he greeted Alex and Rosa with a smile before saying to me "Ah you must be Aden Ravenkey."

I smiled politely and said "Yes, and you're Chiron as I've heard."

Chiron nodded and shook my hand which gave me a moment to study him.

He had short brown hair, blue eyes and a scruffy looking beard and his horse part was a pure white colour.

Now he continued speaking "Well I would show you the video but I think that you've experienced a bit more than that so we'll talk in person."

I nodded and Alex said "I think that all three kindly ones are a lot more than a bit more of an experience."

I asked "Kindly ones?"

Alex explained "Furies. Hades' torturers. That's what attacked you."

I nodded and said "Wait you're saying that Greek monsters still exist?"

Chiron told me "As do the Greek gods, they've always existed, throughout different times they've been known as different names like Zeus in Roman times was known as Jupiter and Aphrodite was Venus."

I asked "So why are you telling me all this?"

Chiron gestured for me to start walking with him which I did before he told me "Because you are a demigod. Half god, half human. Like Rosa and Alex are."

I looked at my two friends who looked away almost shamefully as I asked "Who are your parents then?"

Alex said quietly "My father is Hades, God of the Underworld."

Rosa was next as she said "Zeus, God of the Sky."

My next question was "And my parent?"

Alex told me "We don't know. You'll be in Cabin 11 until you're claimed by your godly parent."

I repeated "Cabin 11?"

Chiron explained "Each god or goddess has a cabin for their children to sleep in."

I nodded and said "So like one of them will be for Zeus' children and another for Hades' and then another for Poseidon."

Rosa nodded and said "Cabin 11 is for Hermes' children. We put newcomers who haven't been claimed there as he is the traveller god and he will sponsor anyone."

Chiron told me "You've accepted this quite well."

I replied "Well I've had three kindly ones attack me, and a centaur ride up and talk to me, not to mention finding out my friends have special powers all in today so I guess I'm just accepting it for my benefit and I couldn't dream up anything this strange so it's real."

Chiron nodded and said "Well time for you to meet Mr D then."

As we approached the farm house Chiron looked over to Alex and Rosa who both nodded and walked away to do whatever they were off to do whereas I was escorted into the house.

Then we walked up a flight of stairs where we came to a room where a short pudgy man in a tiger print shirt was sitting there next to what I presumed was a satyr if this was Greek Mythology.

The man barely even glanced at me as he asked Chiron "Is this the new girl … Amy Redkey?"

I corrected him automatically "Its Aden Ravenkey sir."

He waved his hand dismissively and said "Whatever. Now sit down and play with us Annie."

I went to correct him again but Chiron and the Satyr both shot me a look clearly reading that he will never learn my name properly so I just slid into the only free chair and took the cards in front of me.

The man then said "Have you played pinochle before Anna?"

I nodded and said "Yes sir, many times."

He looked slightly surprised by that but he said "Well then, your turn to bet in then. I'm Mr D and I guess I'm going to have to say it at least once, welcome to Camp Half-Blood but don't expect me to be glad to see you all the time."

I almost smiled at his words but I caught myself before I bid in the game.

Not so surprisingly Chiron won the game and Mr D looked slightly annoyed but also as though he was used to losing to him where as the satyr who I learnt was called Grover.

A few minutes later I was ordered to be shown around camp by Chiron.

As we walked I asked him "Why was the satyr so scared of Mr D?"

Chiron looked at me carefully before asking "Why do you think?"

I quickly thought through the Greek mythology before I said "Well he wears tiger shirts, the satyrs work here and he doesn't exactly seem to be a stranger to alcohol so my guess would be Dionysus, god of wine but why would he be here if he was a god."

Chiron looked faintly surprised as he said "You're spot on. Mr D is Dionysus though I wouldn't throw names around too much, names are power Aden. And to answer your last part, he had an affair with a wood nymph twice and his father decided to punish him by sending him to Camp Half-Blood."

I repeated as though it was an alien word "Wood nymph."

Chiron winked at me slightly which made me smile and I said "So gods don't get any better throughout the years huh?"

That made Chiron smile and reply "Apparently not. Oh look there's Rosa and Alex."

I looked over to where Chiron was looking and saw my two friends sitting on the soft green grass, talking worriedly.

When they saw me their faces broke into massive grins and they both clambered up and ran over to me and as they drew nearer Rosa called "So Mr D didn't turn you into anything then."

I replied carefully "He turns people into things?"

Alex smirked and said "Not Campers otherwise I'm sure his father would punish him but if you annoy him then I guess he could."

I laughed and said "Knowing my luck I would be a piece of seaweed or something."

We walked around near enough everywhere as they were explaining pretty much everything to me.

The last place we stopped at was the cabins. There was quite a few of them and as Alex explained after the latest war against titans and gods, a boy named Percy Jackson requested that all the gods should have a cabin here instead of just the twelve Olympians.

As we got nearer Chiron excused himself for archery lessons and galloped off leaving me with Alex and Rosa.

Soon I was pushed towards one of the cabins and as we entered I successfully managed to make a fool out of myself by tripping over the small step which earned me snickers and a lot of stares.

Most of them just stared and muttered about my mismatched eyes except one girl who stepped forwards and said "You're Aden Ravenkey right?"

I studied her for a moment. She had just below shoulder length, strawberry blonde hair that fell in soft waves, stormy grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, and was only a few inches taller than me.

Then I realised she wanted a reply so I rushed out "Yes."

The girl gave me a crooked smile and offered her hand and said "Luna Whitescar, child of Hermes."

I took her hand shakily, somehow noting how horribly pale my hand was compared to hers.

Luna said "Well all I'll say is be careful of your possessions as we have some very good thieves in here."

She then looked over to two very similar looking boys and glared at them.

The boys in response gave her fake sweet and innocent smiles which earned them yet another glare before Luna turned back to me and asked "You ready to start fighting kid?"

I said quietly "Don't call me kid."

Luna smirked and told me "I like you Aden Ravenkey."

I wasn't sure how to respond to that properly so I just smiled politely and replied "You'd be one of the first to say that."

That earned me a small look of concern but it was quickly gone by the time she handed me a hairband and said "Time to start training you up Fireball."

I asked her seriously as I pulled my hair back into a ponytail quickly "Seriously Fireball?"

Luna smirked and said "Yep. Want another nickname?"

I shrugged and told her "I don't mind, not many people know that my name translates into the fiery one."

Luna grinned and said "Fireball it is. You have a sword right?"

I nodded and pulled out the bouncy ball and showed it to her "Right here."

She nodded in approval and told me "Good, now let's go."

I offered her a small smile before following her out of the cabin, careful not to trip over anything again as I tried to keep my mismatched eyes on everything.

Unluckily as I was looking around I managed to walk straight into something and bounce backwards, almost tripping over my own feet and legs.

As I took a few steps back and looked up I saw a fairly tall girl glaring down at me and I instantly said "Um sorry? I wasn't looking where I was going."

The girl glared at me for a moment before saying "Watch where you're going kid."

I automatically got defensive at the way she said kid and told her "I'm not a kid and I have a name as well."

The only response I got from her was yet another glare as Luna said "Charlie this is Aden Ravenkey, Fireball this is Charlotte Williamson or Charlie, daughter of Hades."

Charlotte looked at me and asked "When did she get here?"

"A few hours ago Charlotte." Alex's voice came from behind me.

Both Alex and Charlotte stared at each other before Charlotte asked "Is she the girl who was meant to come here in the summer?"

I frowned and went to ask what she meant but Alex was already talking "Yeah but all three kindly ones attacked her so we couldn't wait much longer."

Luna smirked slightly and said "And she hasn't been claimed yet either so she's under my watch, we're going to train if you'd like to join us."

Charlotte considered this whilst studying me before saying "Go for it, at least then I can have some fun watching if not winning a fight."

Luna growled playfully "Oh I'm not so sure you will win this time Charlie."

Alex chuckled slightly and told me "They've been having this competition for a while Raven, don't worry you're little head about it."

I scowled at him and replied "I think my 'little head' could manage if I wanted to know what it was about."

Alex offered politely to all of us "So guys, you want a race down to the fighting arena?"

Luna and Charlotte nodded but I pointed out lightly "I would but I don't know where it is."

Alex grabbed my wrist and said "Then follow me Ravenkey!"

We soon set off at a run and started charging towards presumably the fighting arena, Alex laughing at Luna and Charlotte's yells of annoyance that we got a head start.

And for the first time today my mind wondered if maybe eventually I could be free of troubles like them and maybe if I'd finally found my home at last.

**AN: So that's it for now but I'll hopefully be writing up again soon so um well good bye I guess. Oh and I'd appreciate it if you review, follow or favourite the story as well.**


End file.
